Sarutobi Academy
by sagesther
Summary: What's the difference between ninja and spy? Naruto/Spy High Crossover. Contains some SasuHina, NejiTen, and a little teeny bit of NaruTema. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Hie people!! I recently discovered I work better under pressure, so I shall work two stories at a time. This one I've been planning longer then my Loveless story (Musei) all most, so read it ok?? It took a freakin long time to merge Naruto and Spy High.

Oops, **Disclaimer- I do not own Spy High (A. J. Butcher) or Naruto (Masashi** **Kishimoto).**

* * *

In one week, six teen's lives are completely and irreversibly changed. Six completely different kids with completely different backgrounds are thrown together and expected to work together.

--

Sasuke Uchiha, whose extreme talents and lethal hotness make him instant crushability. The power and prestige granted to the Uchiha clan goes to his head giving him the arrogance and sense of leadership of any Uchiha. A few years ago, his entire family was killed by his brother who vanished soon after.

--

Hinata Hyuuga, the quiet but beautiful Hyuuga heiress. Her I.Q. levels are off the charts, but she is underestimated and over-looked by virtually everyone family included. Because she's heiress she's treated like a dimwit, and she tries to prove she isn't a baby but a woman who doesn't need constant watch.

--

Neji Hyuuga, the Hyuuga prodigy and cousin and protector to an unwilling Hinata. The most gifted of the family, whose I.Q. is second only to Hinata. But he's in the branch of the family that may as well be indentured servants instead of actual family.

--

Tenten, who's lack of surname would usually mean lack of past. But Tenten has her own dark past that she won't explain to anybody. Naturally gifted at all things weapon related, her rage and pain from the past gets in the way of real control.

--

Naruto Uzumaki, mis-fit and no brains. Alone his entire life and outcasted from his hometown, his overly optimistic attitude masks any pain that he hides. His skills lie in athletic ability and speed, and an annoyance level that is _off the Richter scale_.

--

And Temari. Rebel and outcast and her attitude proves it. Years of living on the streets taught her instinct and stealth and she's a master of it. It also helped her hone a flawless ability of hacking, such as into state of the art security systems. A lifetime of being double crossed and betrayed made her trust level very low.

--

Six teens with entirely different personalities. Everything they've evr known is about to be changed by two sentences.

"Hello, I'm Kakashi-sensei. Have you ever heard of the Sarutobi Academy?"

* * *

"Hey mister!! Are even in the same country anymore?!" Naruto yelled in that obnoxiously loud voice of his. The cab driver cringed and replied.

"Yes we are. You saw the sign for the Sarutobi Academy didn't you?"

"Yeah but that was a while ago and all I see are trees!!"

"The grounds are very, _very_ extensive."

"No kidding! I've seen country's way smaller then this place!"

"The building should be right here."

The buildings popped up like the mere mention of its name called it. It was a _huge _Gothic Victorian style castle that looked bigger then the grounds. There were so many towers and spires coming from it that he lost count after fifteen. The driveway was as long as a football field, and speaking of which there was a very big one nearby.

When the cab finally reached the front doors, Naruto had a problem. He had more then enough money from the Academy to pay the driver and tip big. But he never had that much money before, and extra cash never hurt.

"Just pay me kid and get your bags already!" Naruto finally settled on a small tip, and the cab driver shot out of there, relieved to finally get rid of the insane blond kid.

--

"It's too quiet here." Naruto grumbled as he grabbed his bags and walked toward the door. He was watching the only quiet game of high school football in the world. The doors swung open automatically. He walked in and to a old lady sitting behind a desk.

"Hey Granny, I'm here- "

"Don't Granny me! Kakashi must have been having a bad day when he picked you."

"Hey what does that mean?!"

""Sit over there Mr. Uzumaki, with the other students."

"Cranky old bat. How'd she know my name?" He grumbled to himself as he dragged his bags over to the indicated area. The first thing he saw was a pale, dark and long-haired, _beautiful_ girl sitting at a table in jeans, sneakers, and a fitting top sitting at a table. Sitting next to her was an equally pale boy with equally long dark hair in jeans and a hoodie next to her. They looked to be brother and sister.

"Hi!! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He yelled, nearly scaring the two half to death. The girl squeaked and the boy twitched.

"Um hello. I'm Hinata Hyuuga and this is Neji."

"Hyuuga? You're a Hyuuga?" _Whoa, rich kids. _"Is he your brother?"

She laughed. "No, he's my cousin. Yes, I'm a Hyuuga."

"Your cousin doesn't talk much does he?"

"Yes, I can speak thank you. Don't get to close to Ms. Hinata."

"Neji!" Hinata glared at him.

"Hey, I can do whatever I want as long as she's okay with it!"

"Both of you stop already. Hey, there are some more kids coming this way." Neji and Naruto looked. A boy and a girl in uniforms were walking toward them, talking quietly.

"Hey! I'm Naruto and these two are- " The two walked right past him. Hinata giggled and Neji snorted.

"Do people usually act like that?"

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled, pissed off at Neji's comment. He reached out to hit the guy. "I said- " Naruto's hand past through the guy and the rest of him followed. "Whoa! Did you see that."

"Hai. Just like I see that." Hinata pointed at the same exact boy and girl walking toward them."

"Holograms." Neji and the old lady at the desk said at the same time. They glared at each other as Neji stood up. He walked toward the two kids and stood right in front of them. They walked straight through him.

"At least one of you has a brain." The old lady muttered.

"Hey!! What did you sa- "

"Now now. Calm down Naruto." Kakashi-sensei appeared behind the teens.

--

"Kakashi, you're late as usual."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Grab your bags and come with me." The three proceeded to do it and followed Kakshi into what looked like a library.

"What are we doing in here Kakashi-sensei?"

"Open the door will you Neji?"

"Uh- "He opened the door again. Instead of a lobby, they were looking at a room full of pulsing machines and computers and crammed with men and women in lab coats. The walls were covered with screens, each featuring a different channel with people speaking different languages.

"What is this all for?" Hinata said, examining each machine with excited eyes.

"This, Ms. Hyuuga is our Intelligence Gathering Center, or IGC. Nothing happens that we don't know about here.

"Please don't call me Ms. Hyuuga, my name is Hinata."

"Whatever you say. Come, let's meet the rest of your team.

'The rest of their team' consisted of two girls and one boy. The boy was Sasuke Uchiha, another rich kid. Naruto made sure to be nice to him. Ever since his brother had killed his whole family, Sasuke had been known to be an excellent fighter. With a small impatience problem. He was looking at Hinata out of the corner of his eyes, and Neji was glaring at him.

He took more interest in the other girls, Tenten and Temari. Tenten had slightly asian features, with shiny brown hair pulled into two buns on top of her head. Her brown eyes were bright and she was looking over the rest of the team with blank stares.

Temari was really tall. She was probably a little older then the rest of them. She had dirty blond hair that was pulled into four ponytails that stuck out of the back of her head. It made her look very exotic. Her green eyes were sharp and she was looking over everyone else with critical stares. After all the introductions were made, the six kids split into groups depending on gender.

--

Sasuke introduced himself with a _very_ arrogant voice to Neji and Naruto. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. And you are?"

"I'm Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh, The Hyuuga prodigy? Or the Hyuuga body guard?"

Neji glared. "Both."

"So you're in the cadet branch?"

The glare got darker. Steam was practically boiling from his ears. "Yes."

"And you are?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! You know, you weren't being very nice to Neji." Two boys were now glaring at Naruto. "Uh oh."

--

On the girl's side, things were going a little better. "I'm Hinata."

"Hi I'm Temari. And this is Tenten. She doesn't talk much."

"TEMARI! Ignore her, I do talk!"

"I see that."

"Hey, who's the guy with the really long hair?"

"That's Neji, my cousin."

"Why's he trying to look like a drag queen?"

"TEMARI!" Hinata and Tenten yelled.

"I'm kidding. It actually looks good on him."

"Is that Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah the one and only, and doesn't he know it."

"I heard he was snobbish. Being a Uchiha must go to his head."

"What about you? Aren't you a Hyuuga?" Hinata fliched.

"And," Tenten continued. "Aren't you the Hyuuga _heiress_?"

"How did you know?"

"You and Neji have the Hyuuga eyes. Plus, Neji was in an article last month.

"Don't mention it to him. He hated that article. Please don't call me Hyuuga. I'm tired of people thinking my name makes me a snob. Or an airhead."

"Okay we won't. _Right_ Temari?"

"Whatever."

Feedback squealed across speakers and yelling was heard from a lot of teens. Neji and Sasuke looked up from trying to hurt Naruto.

"Sorry about that. May I get your attention please? Welcome to Spy High."

* * *

**A/N**- Okay I may have been overly mean to Naruto. I'm sorry!

To anyone who has actually read Spy High, you can message me if you think I did something wrong, but don't be harsh about the choice of Naruto charaters, because it took a while to fine people who fit perfectly except for Naruto, Sasuke and Tenten. Temari was the closest thing to Cally I could find, and I didn't want to us a OC.

So Read and Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Hie ppl, head's up!

I'm going to be gone from July 7th to July 24th or 25th. For one week, I'm going to be at a bible camp, and the last two weeks I'm gonna be visiting my granma and the only computer near her is at the library. Since I can't sit in the library until I write a chapter, I won't be updating for the rest of the month pretty much.

Aw crap that means I'm going to have a buttload of chapter updates and reviews in my inbox!! NOOOOOOOOO!!

Anyway,

I'm not very good at describing fight scenes, so this chapter might suck. Sad really, because I can see them perfectly in my head.

-

* * *

-

Above ground, the Sarutobi Academy looked exactly like any other rich, picky private school, from the grounds to the boring and irritating uniforms. Above ground, the students wore the clean, average, boring uniforms and were taught the same, average, boring subjects such as English and Math. Above ground was where the dorm rooms and a few Rec rooms were.

But below the main mansion-

Underground, the Sarutobi Academy turned into Spy High; a name that past students rechristened it. At Spy High, the students wore shock suits: suits that gave off electricity which hurt anyone NOT wearing them. Their classes consisted of Weapons Instruction with Kurenai-Sensei, Tactical Studies and regular P.E. with Kurenai's husband Asuma-Sensei, and Martial Arts and Sparring with Kakashi-Sensei. In Spy High, all the students were sorted into teams of six, each named after their teachers. Since there were three teachers, there were three teams: Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, and Team Kakashi. Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Temari were Team Kakashi.

There was nothing normal, boring, or easy in Spy High.

-

* * *

-

In both regular and spy studies, Team Kakashi did well. They were all rough, but the team quickly made a name for themselves in the school as the best and brightest.

In teamwork however, a group of preschoolers who hated each other could do better. Team Kakashi was brilliant, but the brilliance was worth nothing if they could get along long enough to do anything.

The girls got along fairly well, as soon as they got used to each other and Temari learned how to squash the sarcasm a bit. The boys couldn't stop attempting to kill each other since day one. Every morning, the girls were very surprised to see all three of them alive and for the most part unhurt. And overall, the boys and the girls just didn't mix very well at all, with the small exception of Hinata and Neji.

The boys would have loved to get along with the girls, even Neji and Sasuke, who were tired of hanging around with each other and Naruto. But the girls thought the boys were all brainless, if not cute, idiots. Temari and Tenten had gotten off to bad terms with all three of the boys, and while Hinata got along with Neji and Naruto, she had clashed with Sasuke almost immediately. He seemed to share the same opinion with the rest of the richer society that she was worthless. All six of them got along just enough to have not killed each other the second day, but they refused to really get along.

Until one memorable Sparring Class-

-

* * *

-

One day, Kakashi-Sensei had gotten tired of all the girls only sparring with the girls and all the boys sparring with the boys. So he assigned partners in each group and shoved them into three different gym rooms. In Team Kakashi, he had paired TenTen with Naruto, Hinata with Sasuke, and Temari with Neji,; all to fight in that order. After all six had tchanged into training gear, Kakashi-Sensei handed them shinais and left to patrol the other teams. First up, Tenten and Naruto.

--

Naruto was scared as hell, and almost wished that it was Sasuke or Neji he was against. TenTen was usually sweet and easy going, but she had a mean streak that only came up in sparring especially if it was weapons related. She was always first to volunteer, last to leave, and she could kick some major butt when she wanted to. She had proved it the first week by attempting to knock Sasuke out after he had made comments about where Tenten and Temari had come from. Temari and Hinata had tried to help her, but Tenten had still gotten there first.

"You ready Naruto?!" She yelled, her eyes impatient behind her mask. Naruto sweat dropped behind his.

"I was ready years ago! C'mon already!" Wrong thing to say, she might kill him!

Tenten came at him a bit slower then he expected her too. He suspected she was trying to not kill him, but that was fine. He liked living too much.

She swung down and he parried before it could hit him. Right when he parried, she ducked down and thrust her shinai up. Naruto had to move very fast to avoid getting his brains knocked out. He moved back and dropped to the ground, swinging his leg out to try knock her down. It half worked, because she fell but then rolled over and knocked _him_ down. Their blades were locked together and both were trying to get up without giving an opening, but kept slipping on the uneven ground. Naruto got up faster then she did and swung down. Tenten swung her leg around and knocked him back down, trying to avoid getting hit. He ended up landing flat on Tenten with his face barely centimeters away. They both tried to move, but ended up touching her mouth with his.

Needless to say, their teammates lost hearing for several seconds after they both screamed. Even Asuma and Kurenai heard from the totally other end of the building and above ground while Kakashi wondered briefly if they were under attack.

Tenten was so mad that she kicked him over her head as hard as she could. Amazingly, he dropped to his feet before becoming a wall ornament. Tenten was heading for him before he had the chance to breathe. She had knocked his shinai away and had hers to his neck before their teammates blinked.

"I know that was an accident, and it was mostly my fault, but _do that again and I will murder you_."

--

Neji was wondering if his hearing would ever be the same when he realized who was fighting next.

_If he hurts Hinata I'm going to tell Tenten that he was talking about when she and Naruto will get married. _Then he noticed that Sasuke was dropping his guard bit by bit. _Oh so the idiot doesn't think she'll be much of a problem huh? That jerk has another thing coming._

Hinata noticed that Sasuke was dropping his guard too. It pissed her off. _Does he really think that I'm a empty-headed heiress? Even Neji keeps his guard up more, and I could never beat him._ Sasuke couldn't be THAT dumb and cocky could he??

"You guys can start before we die of old age!!" Naruto yelled, completely back to normal after his latest near death experience. Sasuke ran straight at Hinata and steadied his shinai. _This will be easy, I hope I don't hurt her too much._

His first hit didn't connect, and because he had put all his momentum into that swing, he lost precious seconds before he regained his balance. He turned to see Hinata's shinai heading for him. He parried and began a complicated sword dance. Hinata couldn't attack; she had to focus on not getting hit. She waited and waited and then threw something at him.

_What?_ Sasuke looked down and saw the senbons that were sticking to the padding on his arm. _Well damn. _He stopped the sword dance in midswing and swung at her. She let the sword go past her and aimed for his side. Sasuke hit her shinai hard enough to make it fly behind both of them and stop dropped and rolled behind her aiming his shinai right at the back of her head. _I got her now._

_Think again_. Hinata dropped backward, snapping her head down inches from being hit. Sasuke's momentum betrayed him gain by forcing him forward. Again. Hinata curled her legs into her stomach and waited until he was directly above her then kicked as hard as she could sending him the rest of the way over her. She jumped up and grabbed his shinai, running hard to catch up with him. She jumped it into a crack in the ground and swung, using it as a balance to kick him again in the stomach. Sasuke caught her foot and rolled, but she followed his movement and slammed him into the ground. They were both stunned for a second, but the feeling passed. Kakashi appeared from no where and declared the battle over and Hinata the winner and then vanished again.

"I can't believe that you _would_ be that stupid. Don't _EVER_ underestimate me again."

--

Temari and Tenten smiled at each other. The weapons training and predictability lessons they had been giving her had helped out. Hinata was stronger then she looked, she just didn't know how to use the full extent of most weapons.

Neji watched the girls out of the corner of his eye. He knew what they had been doing, he could sense it when he had sparred with Hinata last. Sasuke sat near him and he spoke.

"Sasuke, Hinata hates it when people underestimate her. But she isn't stupid. She's spent her whole life finding ways to take advantage of people who go easy on her or underestimate her."

Sasuke glared at him

"Just a heads up. I guess it's my turn now."

Neji and Temari stood up. Hinata was talking to Tenten; she looked like she was sizing them up. If Hinata was doing that, Temari must be pretty good.

Temari had refused to wear her helmet. Neji didn't wear it either, and he was secretly glad not to.

"Ready Temari?"

"Ready you drag queen."

A vein ticked in Neji's face. But he wasn't going to let that distract him, no he wasn't! That wasn't going to bother him, and he can always take it out on her later-

While he was distracted, Temari hit him with her shinai. Even Temari looked shocked that it had worked. She froze long enough for Neji to recover. When his shinai headed straight for her face she leaped back grinning. She circled around him.

"What are you so worked up about?" She leaped forward. Neji side-stepped her and then immediately dropped backward. When she had hit Neji, she had dropped her shinai behind him. Too bad he hadn't noticed in time. It didn't completely work, because he refgained his balance much faster then she had expected. He kicked the shinai WAYYY behind him until it hit the opposite wall.

"Well Temari? What are you going to use as a weapon?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tenten and Hinata smirk.

"Oh I dunno. Maybe with this?" With a flick of her wrist, Temari brought out the biggest fan he had ever seen. "C'mon already!"

"What can you do with that?"

"This!!" Tenten and Hinata dropped to the floor. Neji and Sasuke took that as a warning and dropped too. Only Naruto was too slow to avoid getting splat into the wall.

"How is that going to help you against me?"

"Like this." Temari whipped her fan up anything that was even slightly like dust was blown everywhere. Smoke appeared when Temari threw a few smoke bombs from her ever increasing supply. Neji couldn't see, his eyes were watering. He couldn't sense Temari anywhere!

_What the- I can't see! Where is she?_

"That was low Temari! Using smoke and dust to mess with my vision!"

"That's not why I used them, but it's a nice side effect!" Her voice came from-

Above?

He could feel something heading for his head and he jumped out of the way. Temari's shinai hit the ground with a crash and the smoke cleared a bit. Neji looked up.

Temari was kneeling on her fan, maybe eight feet in the air. Her eyes were moving and she scowled when she realized she had missed. Her fan started to drop. Temari felt it and jumped off, shutting her fan and angling it down toward Neji. He swung his shinai up and and dropped a little under its weight, his arms straining. _Damn that's heavier then it looks._

Temari looked surprised when he didn't drop. He was more surprised his shinai didn't break in two. She narrowed her eyes and forced her fan down more. And then suddenly-

He vanished.

Temari had been putting too much weight on her fan, and when Neji disappeared she nearly feel over. There was still smoke everywhere, and now she couldn't see. Temari narrowed her eyes and was preparing to sweep it away, when Neji re-appeared. She was in the middle of swining her fan, and couldn't stop. Neji was blown a few feet away, and then came straight at her with his shinai. They locked blade against fan again. Temari made a sort of growl noise, and then her other arm shot up toward Neji; she was holding her shinai. Neji ducked, and her fan went down with him. With one hand he stopped her fan, and with the other he used his shinai to knock hers away. Then he gripped her fan and pulled as hard as he could. The fan flew over his head, and since Temari would never let go of her fan she followed it into the floor.

"Oof. That hurts." Temari looked up, and Neji had her fan over her, holding her down. "All right already. Give me back my fan, you win." Neji smirked, and she stuck her tongue out at him and kicked him until he got off of her.

"Temari!" Tenten and Hinata ran over.

"Hey Neji. Good job." Sasuke and Naruto said, looking everywhere but at him.

"Hn."

They split again based on gender; the girls whispering among themselves and the boys ignoring each other.

_--_

In another room, Kakashi-sensei sighed. It didn't work out, and if anything they hated each other even more.

--

"Hey Temari?"

"Huh?" It was Naruto.

"Can you show me how to make those smoke bombs? I'm pretty sure you make them yourself right?"

"Huh? I mean, yeah sure. Whatever."

--

"Um, Neji?"

"Hn?" This time it was Tenten. She sighed, and didn't speak for a little while. "What Tenten?"

"Can . . . . Can you show me . . . How you . . . AHHH!" All of them jumped when Tenten suddenly yelled. "To hell with it! Neji, can you show how you grabbed Temari's fan with cutting your hand up? Everytime me and Hinata tried, we nearly got our hands cut off." Neji glared at Temari and she shrugged. "I guess I can hn." Neji looked a bit taken back at her outburst and at her request. In the back of his mind he was cheering. But way in the back mind you.

Sasuke and Hinata didn't speak at all. Sasuke was thinking about Hinata. He glanced at her (making sure Neji couldn't see her) and smiled. "HN." He shoved the door open and headed of to the guys changing room.

--

Maybe Team Kakashi got something out of this after all.

--

-

* * *

-

**A/N-** How was that? Before anyone asks, I MEANT for Neji and Temari's fight to last long. I also ment for it to be better, but to be honest I couldn't really think of a good fight. Just Temari introducing her beloved fan, and Neji being the only boy to win his fight.

So if it sucked, sorry. I was concentrating on the other girl's battles.

-**sigh**- I didn't make Neji and Sasuke emo-ish enough. And Temari wasn't as sarcastic as I wanted her to be. I was just in WAY too big a rush to get an update out before I left . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Erck, um, mild language in this chapter

**A/N-** Erck, um, mild language in this chapter. Not much of a big deal, I just put in more swearing then I normally would. Lol, it was fun making her say all that.

-

-

After the whole training episode, things weren't as strained between Team Kakashi.

But they still were.

All three guys still hated each other. Considering all of them but Neji had gotten whooped by one of their female teammates was a sore point. The girl's were a different story. They had always gotten along to begin with, but it was different when it came to the guys. Neji and Hinata were fine with each other of course, and she got along with Naruto perfectly fine. But she, along with the other two girls, didn't know what to make of Sasuke. Tenten just didn't really care if she got along with the guys or not; she knew that they all had to if they were going to be a team. And Temari just personally didn't care. She had been alone too long to really care about other people.

But even in spite of that, they still got along just enough to avoid killing each other. And _then_ elections for team leader came.

-

-

"We have to _what_?!" Tenten yelled, slamming her tray down on the table in front of her. Hinata and Temari jumped at her sudden outburst. It had been three days since the training incident, and the girls were sitting at a table in a corner next to the windows.

"We apparently have to hold elections for team leaders. I heard it from Sakura Ino in Team Asuma. I think Kakashi-sensei is going to tell the rest of us today."

"But how did she find out?"

"You know how some of the previous students of Spy High still come here? She was talking to some and they told her. I think she had been talking to the previous leader of Team Asuma."

"So . . . Do the guys know? Where are they anyway?"

"Temari snorted; the first sound she had made since they had gotten there. Tenten and Hinata looked at her. "Temari, do you know where they are?"

"They're in the holo-gym. Uchiha and Uzumaki are still pretty sore about your cousin being the only one to not get beaten by one of us."

"And how exactly do _you_ feel about Neji beating you?"

"He wasn't too bad. At least if I had to lose, it was against a guy who knew how to fight decently." Hinata glared at Temari. "Sorry, Hinata. Fine, I admit your cousin is very good at fighting. Happy?"

"Mhmm. So why are the guys in the holo-gym still?"

"Because they're trying to beat him. But they should be here soon; your cousin said that they would be back by lunch."

"Can we get back to the current issue now? You _do_ know what's going to happen when they find out about the elections right?" All three girls grimaced; thinking the same thing.

"Sasuke and Naruto will probably be fighting about it until the elections are done with. And Neji will get into it only because the other two won't believe that he wants anything to do with it." Hinata said slowly.

"Won't want to get into what?"

The voice had surprised them so much that all three girls yelped which got the attention of most of the teens in the cafeteria. All three girls looked up and saw that they're male teammates had come while they were talking. It was Neji who had spoken, the other two guys hadn't gotten to the table yet.

"Holy crap Neji! You scared the freakin crap out of me!" Temari yelled. Hinata and Tenten noticed that she had been working on not swearing her brains out. They also noticed that she had been startled into saying Neji's first name.

"Are you guys talking about the leader elections?" Neji said quietly, taking a quick look at the two behind him. They had stopped in the middle halfway to their table and were arguing loudly.

"How did you know?" I heard Ino and Sakura talking about it. "

"Big mouths." Temari mumbled.

"Not too many people know about it yet, and Sasuke and Naruto don't either. I don't really care about it. "

"I know. I was just telling them that Neji-Niisan." Hinata said with a small smile.

"I don't want those two bakas to find out until Kakashi-sensei gives the anouncment."

"Anything to delay more arguing." Both Neji and Tenten groaned. They stopped and glared at each other. Or at least Tenten did.

The other two guys had finally reached the table and they were still arguing at the top of their lungs. If anything, they had gotten louder when the reached the table. The rest of their team tried to ignore it for several minutes, which was a miracle in it's self.

"Enough already!" Tenten yelled as she dumped the contents of her and Sasuke's water bottles on their heads. "Can you two stop yelling at each other for even a minute?!"

They both stopped arguing with each other in favor of yelling at someone else: Tenten.

"What the hell was that for?!" They yelled.

"Shut up you two bakas!" Both Hinata and Neji yelled. "This is getting annoying!" hinata added.

Temari stood up and glowered down at him and said in a very quiet, vry deadly voice, "If you two don't quit arguing as loudly as you frikin can, then I will haul both your asses to the training rooms and kill you both very slowly with my fan."

"You can't get the both of us at the same time, even if this dobe here is with me.

"HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO ME-" Naruto was silenced as both Tenten and Temari dumped water on him.

"Shut up already!" They yelled.

"I can take down both your asses in a second. I almost beat Neji, and from what I get when I watch you guys spar against each other, Neji can beat your asses, so_ I_ sure as hell can."

Naruto looked more then a little afraid and even Sasuke was looking a bit uneasy. Neji stood up from between Hinata and Temari.

"And if one of you somehow manage to survive Temari, _I'll _definitely murder the two of you."

Naruto now looked full on scared out of his mind. Sasuke didn't show any emotion at all, bt Nej could definitely sense something.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said in a determinedly bored tone, "This is getting boring anyway dobe. I'm tired of arguing with you."

"I don't like doing it either!" Naruto almost whispered.

"Find some other way for the two of you to argue. And some other time to argue too, I'm hungry." Neji said as he sat down. He looked up at Temari. She grit her teeth ad sat down slowly, eyeing the other two as she did. Tenten and Hinata had gone back to eating after Neji had threatened Sasuke and Naruto, and they looked up when Temari sat down.

"Geez." Hinata sighed and went back to eating. Everything wasquiet until-

"**Attention students! The time has now come for team leader elections! It will be held at the end of the week. That is all."**

Noise erupted in the cafeteria, and most of all from Sasuke and Naruto. They both figured that if they became team leader then Temari and Neji couldn't kill them. They also knew that the loser would most definitely get killed.

In the midst of all the commotion, four head hit the table. "Damn you Kakashi-sensei." Four members of Team Kakashi said at once; Temari was mumbling some indistinct choice under her breath as Neji through his tray at the other two male members of his team.

-

-

Well I certainly wouldn't want that headache. Even Hinata snapped. Lol, review please?? Pretty please?? I liked this chapter, and I'm going to have fun thinking of how Temari's going to kill the loser.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**- Wow, I wasn't expecting the popularity this story suddenly got! Although I was hoping.

Last comment: Sasuke fangirls don't kill me! He gets better, just not In this chapter. He's supposed to be a jerk in the first few chapters.

Okay I lied, this is the last comment- I am putting this story on temporary hiatus in favor of finishing my first long story on this site. Very temporary mind you! Don't stop reading this just because!

-

* * *

-

The rest of the week was a living hell for all the members of Team Kakashi.

Sasuke and Naruto were head to head and their arguing had increased, although the volume dropped considerably. All the girls were sick of them trying to make them vote for one of them, and were reduced to either running or trying to beat them up when they came near them, even Hinata.

But Neji had it much, _much_ worse.

Because Neji was roommates with the two bakas, he had the worse of it. They were usually up all night arguing which meant that Neji was too, trying to referee them and get them to shut up. Which meant that Neji got about no sleep for the rest of the week. Not to mention that they weren't incredibly convinced that Neji wouldn't try to get the girls to vote for him, so they didn't leave him alone anyway.

-

* * *

-

On Wednesday after classes, four out of six members of the team were hiding in the holo-gym complaining about it. Or rather, they were trying to. Neji was too tired to say anything and Hinata was trying to help him calm down. Temari and Tenten were too worried about being found to say much. They kept looking down at the doors from their positions inside the booth.

"How many more days until I can kill one of them?" Neji moaned, his voice slightly muffled from being face down on Hinata's jacket.

"Just Thursday and Friday, then we can all kill whoever loses." Temari whispered. She looked at the doors again. "Does anyone even know who they're going to vote for yet?"

"Temari, at this rate I'm going to vote for you just so that we can get rid of them both." Hinata said. The other two girls looked at her in surprise, and Neji lifted his head to stare at his cousin. Hinata turned red and started fidgeting. "Just saying."

"No way! I don't want to be leader!" Temari said, her voice rising just a little bit. Her teammates quickly shushed her.

"Then who do we vote for?" Tenten whispered.

The girls looked at each other. "I didn't really think about that." Neji said.

"Neither did I." Temari said slowly.

"Well I sure don't want to." Tenten declared.

"And neither do I." Hinata said. They looked at Neji. He was still lying face down on the ground.

"Stop staring at me, I can feel you all staring." Neji said.

"Well Neji-niisan, what about you?"

"I don't want one of those two bakas to be leader either."

"But Neji, you don't strike me as the type to take orders."

"Doesn't mean I want to be one."

Temari's eyes widened and she smirked. "Oh really? So you'll let one of them order you around?" Neji almost visibly twitched.

Tenten suddenly jerked and threw herself down, almost knocking over Hinata. "Temari, Hinata! Get down, I hear them!" She hit Neji's arm and they both flinched. "Sorry Neji." He gave an illegible grunt.

"Where are they?" Naruto's voice rang through the room and Neji covered his ears.

"For the last time, I don't know you dobe. Now let go of my arm before I make you."

"Neji better not be trying to convince the girls to vote for him."

"How would they? He's obviously not capable of being leader." Hinata scooted away from Neji as quickly and quietly as she could and Tenten took the hint and moved away.

"Why would you say that Sasuke? That's horrible!!"

"Hn. Because it's obvious dobe. He just isn't. He isn't exactly high-class now, is he? None of them really are." Temari's fists clenched, and she stopped Tenten from throwing some kunai at them.

"Well what about Hinata? She's just as high born as you!! Maybe even higher!!"

"I know. I just get the feeling that she doesn't want to be leader. I can just tell."

-

* * *

-

Hinata stood up abruptly, before the other girls could try stopping her. "Don't bother worrying about me Uchiha-san. I have better things to worry about." She vaulted over the side of the booth and dropped lightly to the ground. She walked straight past the two teens and stopped in front of Naruto. "Thanks for sticking up for Neji, even if you _did_ bring him up first."

Then she turned and as the rest of their team appeared from the booth. The only reason Neji did hit Sasuke was because he was too busy trying to not fall in front of him.

-

* * *

-

On Friday, the votings came out.

Two for Naruto and four for Sasuke.

"We only voted for you because none of us wanted to be leader. Sorry Naruto." Tenten said.

"It's okay I guess." Naruto said. "I get it." Naruto was a little more concerned about hiding. Temari was simply too happy that it was all over with and she could hurt some one.

-

"Hinata-san. I'm sorry about what I said about your cousin." Sasuke ground out between his teeth. Hinata was staring at him as if she was wondering whether he was serious. Or maybe she was wondering if he was a hologram, because she swung her arm at him to test it.

"Ow! Hey I'm trying to apologize here!"

"So sorry Uchiha-san. Good night." She slammed a door in his face.

"Great."

-

* * *

-

A/N- Ok, the ending sucked. Once again, Sasuke fangirls, don't murder me. It matches him and it matches the character in the original book.


End file.
